ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerers
The Sorcerers of Pagan are the group that had forced the titan Pyros to lend them some of his power by imprisoning him. Having their base in Daemon's Crag, surrounded by the Lava Lake, the Sorcerers wield the magic of Fire, Sorcery, which is concerned with fire, Daemons and pure destruction. The people of the land fear the Sorcerers and avoid them whenever possible. Living in isolation, the Sorcerers actively work on getting even more power and finding even better ways to destroy their foes with their destructive magics. History From the The Chronicle of Pagan, "Binding the Flame": Centuries after Stellos' miracle of resurrection, a group of five Theurgists pooled their knowledge and resources to learn more about the Lord of Flame. During their studies, they reached an important realization. If Blackrock was anathema to the Lurker, they conjectured, perhaps it held debilitating effects for Pyros, as well. Knowing that the fires spewing from the volcano would annihilate the island in less than a year, the five acted on their speculation. Some of the Theurgists visited the Necromancer to procure as much Blackrock as they could. They received several small chips, in addition to a single fragment larger than a man's head. Other Theurgists set about formulating the necessary diagrams and components required to shape the dark substance, and with luck, bind Pyros within. Finally, the five were ready to begin. They drew a pentagram upon the floor in Pyros' Temple, setting the Blackrock in the center where the Lord of Flame was likely to appear. Four of the Theurgists took a point of the pentagram and knelt in readiness, while the fifth stood at the final point and began the traditional Ritual of Summoning. As expected, Pyros appeared in a searing blaze of fire. Immediately feeling the effects of the Blackrock with which he was in contact, he pointed towards a Theurgist and instantly enveloped him in fire. Before the dying Theurgist's tortured scream could fade, the remaining four made up for the loss and quickly commenced the binding process' chants. Flames licked about the Theurgists as they intoned the various words of power until finally it was over. Pyros was bound in the larger fragment. Adversely affected from within the Blackrock, Pyros was unable to hurl lava upon the Pagans. At first the Theurgists were revered as saviors, until the people began to realize what corrupting mental transformations had been required of the four Theurgists. Rightly fearing the power the Theurgists wielded over fire, the people labeled them Sorcerers for their dealings with daemons, and shunned them. The Sorcerers readily accepted their fate and secreted themselves away from the others. They named a Master Sorcerer, though after a violent death he was replaced by the First Acolyte. Many accusations were cast about who was responsible for the death, though nothing ever came of it. A precedent was set, however, and in the subsequent centuries, the more powerful Acolytes were always ready to take the Mastery from those fellow Sorcerers who grew weak or complacent. When the Avatar arrived in Pagan in Ultima VIII, the hero joined the order of the Sorcerers after taking part in a game of deception between Vardion and Bane in which one of these two found death. The Avatar learned the magic in the hope that this could stop Hydros, but after killing the master Malchir in self-defense, the secret of the Tongue of Flames and the Obelisk became clear. Freeing Pyros, the Sorcerers lost their power. The way to become a Sorcerer To become a socerer, the following tests have to be passed: * First and foremost, the potential student first has to find a Sorcerer that will be their sponsor and be responsible for all further tests. * In the next test, the student has to create the spells'' Flame Bolt'', Flash and Endure Heat in their sponsor's presence, to prove their ability to create sorcerous spells. * The testing now moves to the Obsidian Fortress. The student first has to suppress the urge to attack the daemon Sorcerer Arcadion, and then use spells to master four challenges to retrieve four magic sysmbols. Without these, there is no escape from the fortress. * The last test is held by the Master Sorcerer himself. He will task the student to create the spells Flame Bolt, Explosion and Summon Daemon, and throw them at the master, who is of course protected, to check if the student can create advanced spells. * As the Master's final test, the student must dispel their summoned daemon. If the student does have a banning spell at hand for this case, they are now declared an Acolyte. Otherwise, only death awaits. Category:Organisations Category:Magic Category:Ultima VII